


Coming Out

by AnAceOfHearts



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Boyle is a good friend, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, Hitchcock is an asshole, Implied Bisexual Jake Peralta, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Rosa Diaz, Raven Reyes makes an appearance, but only briefly, mostly canon compliant but small details, really creative title I know, rosa shuts him down, slight biphobia, theres so many the 100 references I have no regrets, written for the B99 Summer Fic Exchange on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAceOfHearts/pseuds/AnAceOfHearts
Summary: Written for @yaboring-yabasic on Tumblr for the B99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange. The prompt was Rosa's POV for coming out.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@yaboring-yabasic (on Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40yaboring-yabasic+%28on+Tumblr%29).

> So this is my submission for the 2019 Fic Exchange that @b99fandomevents on Tumblr organized so amazingly. The prompt was Rosa’s POV for coming out for @yaboring-yabasic!
> 
> I posted this on time on Tumblr but I did not have wifi in the desert so I couldn't post it on AO3 until now, so I hope this is good.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your fic!
> 
> Words—1,100
> 
> Warnings—none really but there’s a lot of alcohol and Hitchcock is an asshole for about .5 seconds
> 
> Rating—T(I think—it’s just slight swearing and alcohol)
> 
> Editing—I edited it a bit more from when I posted it on Tumblr

I was talking on the phone with Lexa, my current girlfriend, when Boyle interrupted. “I got to go.”

“Love you, Rose. Bye.” Lexa said over the line.

Boyle was staring at me, waiting for me to finish my call, and I coughed awkwardly. “Yeah, uh, me, too. Bye, Lex.”

Boyle stared at me, a knowing smirk growing on his face. “Ooh, who’s ‘Lex’, Rosa?”

I shoved my phone in my pocket, avoiding his stare. “Just a friend, Boyle.”

“A friend? A guy friend?”

“They’re not a ‘guy friend’.” At least that’s not a lie, I thought guiltily.

Boyle crossed his arms in that almost sassy way he does. “Totally. Lex is just your friend. Nothing else.”

I stood up and pushed past Boyle, a bit harsher than normal. “That is what I said.”

Boyle did not stop bugging me for the entire trip.

* * *

At his cousins’ house, the RV, the car, there was always the “so tell me about Lex, Rosa”, “did you talk to Lex today?”, and the absolute worst, “you and Lex should come on a double date with Genevieve and me one time, Rosa! It’d be so much fun!”.

Finally, the trip was over and I thought I was free at last. But no. The topic of Lexa came up every few hours, each phrased a little differently.

“So when are we going to meet Lex, Rosa?” Boyle asked as I made my coffee in the break room one day.

I’d had enough. “You and me. Drinks tonight at Shaw’s. I’ll tell you all about Lex.”

Boyle looked taken aback, like he didn’t actually expect me to respond like that. Or at all, really. “Sounds great!”

* * *

“Barkeep, some whiskey, no ice,” I asked the bartender behind the bar, a girl—probably a college student, with tan skin and jet-black hair tied back in a tight ponytail. 

“Of course. That’s a strong drink, Detective. Big night?” She said cheerfully. She walked over to the bottles and poured me the drink, one leg making a thumping noise on the ground. A leg brace, maybe? I thought as she handed me the glass.

“Nope. Just drinks with a friend.” I raised the glass. “Thanks…?”

She smiled. “Raven.”

“Rosa.”

Just then, Boyle burst in, sliding in the barstool next to me. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

“It’s whiskey, Boyle.” I pointed out innocently.

“Oh, I’ll just have a beer, then.” He said, flustered, and I saw Raven’s lips quirk up in a slight smile.

“No problem, Detective.” Raven walked away to serve some other customers. 

“So spill, Rosa,” Boyle said excitedly, taking a sip of his beer. “Tell me about Lex.”

I gulped down the entire glass. “Lex’s name is actually Lexa.”

Boyle’s glass froze next to his mouth. “What?”

Thankfully, Raven came back and slid me another glass. I stalled, taking a long sip. “I’m bisexual.”

“Oh.” He stretched the word out a little too long.

The unwelcome silence stretched on for a few beats.

“When do we get to meet her?” Boyle said suddenly, his terrifying ever-present cheerfulness back.

“What?” That was completely unexpected.

“Lex or Lexa, I still want to meet her!” He nearly squealed.

I fought to keep the huge smile off my face. “Oh, shut up, Boyle.”

We finished our drinks and bought some more. We played darts and talked about pretty celebrities. At the end of the night, Boyle was nearly falling over drunk.

“Bye, Rosa.” He mumbled. “I mean, not bi Rosa. Like ‘bye, Rosa!’ Or ‘goodbye, Rosa!’”

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. “See you tomorrow, Boyle.”

“That’s a good friend you have there,” Raven pointed out as Boyle stumbled out of Shaw’s. 

“I guess it’s true, what they say about partners,” I said, “they’ll stick by you no matter what.”

“I have some friends like that,” Raven sighed. “Two of them, nothing short of murdering the other will stop them being the best of friends. Although, they’ve both come scarily close to death by each other—indirectly, of course— multiple times, so…” she trailed off and then smiled. “I’m trusting that you won’t try to arrest my friends because of an out-of-context, vague story, will you?” 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” I promised, “as long as you pour me some more alcohol.”

Raven chuckled. “That, I most definitely can do.”

* * *

Somehow, just telling one person felt like taking a weight off my chest.

I’m gonna do it, I thought as I walked into work the next day. I’ll tell the rest of the Nine-Nine. It’s not like they can fire me.

The only people I had to worry about were Hitchcock and Scully, really. They were like the last of the “old school” breed of cops, but they were also pretty oblivious, so it could work out? Who knows, really? I thought. 

I wrung my hands together, the only sign of my anxiety as I walked into the briefing room. 

“So get back to work, everyone,” Captain Holt said, picking his papers off his podium. 

I stood up, straightening my jacket. “I actually have an announcement, Captain, if that’s alright.”

Captain Holt stepped aside. “Of course, Detective Diaz.”

I saw Boyle give me a thumbs up from the crowd. 

“I—” I cleared my throat—“I’m bisexual.”

I saw Jake give me a look, a mixture of wonder and understanding and admiration. Amy and Terry were smiling proudly while Hitchcock and Scully were giving me a blank stare with Boyle giving me another thumbs-up between their heads. 

“I will take exactly two questions,” I said with much more confidence than I felt. 

Scully raised his hand immediately. “You’re what?”

I decided to dumb it down for him. “I like girls and boys.”

Hitchcock leaned into Scully. “That would make for a great threesome.”

“Dammit, Hitchcock.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. “I will murder you if say that again.”

Hitchcock looked terrified.

“She means in a non-criminal way, Detective,” Holt assured him. 

“I meant that in a completely criminal way,” I retorted, glaring at Hitchcock. “Next?”

Jake, predictably, shot his hand up like a rowdy student. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Yep.”

“What’s her name?”

“That’s three questions, Peralta,” I smirked while he pouted. 

I stepped back from the podium and Captain Holt stepped forward. “Well, thank you for that, Detective Diaz. I hope the officers in this precinct will be nothing but accepting towards you.”

“Thanks, Captain.”

“All right,” he clapped, “now you all should go back to work.” 

I walked out of the squad room with my head held high and my heart lighter than it had been since the seventh grade. 

* * *


End file.
